


Foolishly, Completely Falling

by lrhskinnyjeans



Series: The Ice Gays™ [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also luke has a boston accent!!!, Alternate Universe, Boston Bruins, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Luke is a hockey player, M/M, Michael figure skates, he's got his purple hair and wears leggings n stuff and likes pretty things, luke has no filter, michael sprains his ankle, mikey is a lil feminine too, pastel michael, this is cliche i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhskinnyjeans/pseuds/lrhskinnyjeans
Summary: Luke was grinning like an idiot, and he swore that he felt his cheek tingling in the place that Michael's lips touched his skin. He was giddy and joyous as he walked down the stairs, taking them two at a time. And yeah, Luke was gonna call Michael, because if there was anything he wanted in the world, it was to see that boy again.  or alternatively, Luke is a hockey player and he finds figure skater Michael with a sprained ankle and decides to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, i am back again with another shitty clem fic! 
> 
> I would like to credit the tumblr blog lukemichael for giving me the inspiration to write this, also give them a follow if you haven't, Joshie is great and will definitely have quality Clemmings content!!! 
> 
> Title taken from Truly Madly Deeply by Ome Direction 
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx

Luke was the last one out of the locker room after a particularly grueling hockey practice. Coach had busted their asses for three hours straight after they lost a game to the Montreal Canadiens, their rival team. Luke was fucking exhausted in every sense of the word, he wanted to curl in a ball and sleep for the next three days as soon as he got home, and that's exactly what he intended on doing. 

He was walking down a long hallway, headed for the exit when he heard a quiet thump and a pained squeak coming from the staircase to the left. He was about to ignore it and get on with his life, but just as he started to proceed walking, he heard another thump and a soft "fuck" coming from the other side of the entry way. 

Luke let out a soft sigh and readjusted his bag over his shoulder, then turned around and took a slight left into the entry way of the stairwell, he poked his head around the corner and saw a head of faded lilac hair sitting on the floor. 

The small pastel boy looked up from where he was sat on the floor gripping his ankle.

"Bit funny how i can do pirouettes and split jumps on the ice but i can't even properly walk down the stairs," the boy spoke in a soft tone, with a slight edge to it.

Luke was a bit taken aback at first by the boy's beauty, and he just stared at him for a second before blinking away the shock. He dropped his bag, and crouched down so he was eye level with the cute boy with the purple hair. 

"Are you okay?" Luke spoke softly, his thick Boston accent catching the attention of the boy with a pair of sparkly green eyes. "What's your name?"

"I'm Michael," the pastel boy smiled a little bit and he pulled his sleeves over his hands. "And you're Luke Hemmings, left wing for the Boston Bruins, and you've got the best slap shot in the league, according to my roommate Calum."

Luke laughed softly and blushed, "I think your roommate might be overselling me, but yeah, i am Luke." He bit his lip and gently hovered a hand above Michael's ankle. "Michael, would you mind if a took a look at your ankle, i've had my fair share of falls, if i'm being honest."

Michael just shrugged with a small smile, and gestured to his ankle, and Luke took that as a go ahead. He carefully took off the boy's pale purple vans, (they matched his hair quite well and luke was wondering if it was a coincidence or not) and pushed up the end of the bunched up leggings, revealing the formation of a greenish purple bruise. 

Luke carefully ran his finger over where the swelling was on his ankle and Michael winced a bit, biting his pink lips. 

"I'm sorry to say Michael, but from the looks of it, you won't be doing ice pirouetting any time soon," Luke folded the bottom of Michael's too long leggings up, "I think you've probably sprained it, you should get home and put some ice on it."

Michael nodded a little bit and angled himself on one leg, trying to push himself up. Luke was quick to grab onto his slim shoulders and steady him when he started to stumble a bit, before getting onto his feet. 

"Thank you," Michael spoke with a small smile and he reached down to grab his shoe, readjusting his very oversized white sweater, "but i think i'd better get going now, it looks like rain out there, and walking to the bus will take a bit longer, i wouldn't want to get stuck in a thunderstorm or something."

Luke frowned at that, because Michael was hurt, and it was late, and no matter how much Luke didn't want to think about it, he was small and beautiful, and he really didn't want something to happen to the boy with the sparkling eyes and purple hair. 

"No hey, none of that. I'll give you a ride, it's late and wicked cold out and you're hurt. It's the least i could do," Luke offered, picking up both his and Michael's bag from the floor, and he looked up, assessing the shorter boy's apprehensive face, "Please, i insist," Luke smiled. 

Michael bit his lip and put some pressure on his injured foot, testing the waters, and hissing lowly when he felt it throb. "Uh yeah, that would be great, thank you so much," Michael spoke with a shy smile. 

"Right then, off we go," Luke spoke as he slowly made his way around the corner, trying to keep a slow pace for the limping boy beside him. 

Michael had barely made it out the door, he was biting his lip so hard that it was starting to bleed, and his eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. Luke looked over and noticed the state the boy was in and immediately stopped, heading over, he bent down to Michael's level, and turned around, offering his back up for the boy to climb on. 

"Just hop on, there's stairs in the parking garage, and you don't want to hurt yourself more," Luke told him. 

Michael was reluctant, but he eventually did get on Luke's back, hooking his legs around his waist, and wrapping his arms tightly around Luke's broad shoulders. 

"Am i too heavy for you?" Michael asked quietly as Luke began walking up the stairs once they got to the parking garage. 

Luke actually scoffed and just shook his head, "Light as a feather, i promise you. You're tiny, Michael." 

Michael grumbled something softly from behind his back and rested his head on Luke's shoulder blade. 

They stopped in front of a black range rover with heavily tinted windows and sparkling rims, and Luke could hear Michael gasping softly from where the boy was hoisted atop his back. 

"This is yours?" Michael spoke in an airy tone, voice laced with amazement. 

A soft chuckle left Luke's lips and he crouched down and let Michael off of his back, gently leaning him against the car. "Yeah, this is my baby boy," Luke said as he unlocked the door, putting his and Michael's bags into the backseat. 

"I like it, 's really nice. I've got this old pale yellow Volkswagen bug. Her name is Petunia, my nan gave her to me when i turned 16, she's a right old mess let me tell you. She's in the shop at lest once a month, in fact that's where she is right now, i probably spend more money on fixing her than i would getting a new car," Michael rambled on. A small smile formed its way onto his lips, "I wouldn't trade her for the world though, she got me away from home, and thats best thing to ever happen to me." 

Luke listened intently to what Michael was saying, and a smile etched its way onto his face as his mind was filled with the thought of the small lilac haired boy sat in an old beat up yellow bug, driving around the city, the bright streetlights making his pretty green eyes twinkle. Luke quickly shook himself free of those thoughts, because no, he didn't need that, he had to focus on his career and his team, he didn't need the distraction of a crush. 

Luke cleared his throat, "Well i think Petunia sounds great," he spoke, coming around front to open the passenger side door and help Michael in. 

Michael thanked Luke in a soft voice, and put on his seatbelt as Luke closed the door and got in on his side. The car roared to life as Luke twisted the keys in the ignition and immediately, Get Low by Lil Jon started playing extremely loudly, and Luke was fumbling as he quickly tried to turn it off. 

Michael was clutching his sides, his eyes closed, head tilted back as he giggled uncontrollably, and Luke would be damned if he said that it wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen or heard. Luke felt a warm feeling spread through his abdomen, and he could describe it as nothing other than the pure admiration he felt for the boy in the passenger seat, and he couldn't help but let an ear splitting grin find its way into his face. 

"D-didn't take you for the Lil Jon type," Michael struggled to get out through his fits of giggles. 

Luke's face had to be an impressive shade of red by now, as he pulled out of his parking spot and to the exit of the parking garage. "I promise it wasn't me. My teammate Ashton says this music pumps him up for practice or some shit. I personally think it's a load of bullshit unless he can relate to the sweat dripping down his fuckin' balls or something," Luke finished off, never having been one to put his brain-to-mouth filer to use. 

Another fit of the most adorable giggles left the small boy's mouth and he had to take multiple deep breaths before he could even begin to give Luke directions of where to take him home. 

Streetlights Illuminated the busy Boston streets, and Michael rested his head against the window. Luke couldn't help himself from looking over at the pale boy. The streetlights casted a yellow glow over his face, and made his green eyes twinkle. Luke thought he looked absolutely ethereal, sitting there in his car with his huge sweater and too-long leggings, his faded purple hair fanned across his forehead and sticking to the car window. 

Luke was pulled out of his trance when a flash of lightening danced across the sky and a clap of thunder sounded in the distance. Fat raindrops pelted against the windshield making it a bit hard to see as Luke pulled into the parking spot that Michael instructed him to. Luke killed the engine and reached into the back, grabbing Michael's pale yellow backpack. 

"Stay right there. I'll come around and help you into your apartment," Luke spoke as he put the backpack over his shoulder and got out of his car. 

He quickly ran around and opened the passenger side door, scooping a protesting Michael into his arms, and headed for the bright red door sandwiched between a small café and and a dimly lit boutique. Michael haphazardly unlocked the red door, pushing it open for them, and squirmed in Luke's arms as he instructed him to go up the stairs. 

"You can put me down now, really, i'm okay," Michael spoke as they reached the pale yellow door at the top of the stairs (Luke was seeing a reoccurring color theme). 

"Oh, yeah right sorry," Luke said sheepishly, carefully placing Michael on his feet. "Is there anything else i can help you with?" he asked as he shook his hair out. They were both sopping wet, even from the short distance traveled from the car to the bounding. 

Michael shook his head, and hesitantly grabbed Luke's hand, "no, but it would be lovely if you would come inside. You've helped me out so much, and you're soaking wet. The least i could do is give you some dry clothes and a hot cup of tea or coffee for all you've done." 

Michael was looking up at Luke with the kindest eyes he'd ever seen and Luke is certain that he wouldn't have been able to say no, even if he had wanted to, so he nodded softly and gently squeezed the small boy's cold hand. 

Michael slid his key into the door and turned the knob, pushing his body weight against the sticky door just so it would open. When it did, he stumbled a little and lead Luke inside with a small limp. 

The apartment was warm and smelled of vanilla. The walls were painted white, and were decorated with movie posters and various pictures. Michael placed his bag next to the door and dropped his keys into a small mug that was placed on the windowsill. Luke closed the door behind him and bit his lip, taking in his surroundings. 

Michael was limping as he lead Luke into the kitchen, which was surprisingly immaculate, save for a pair of matching mugs on the counter. One was pale blue and the other was pink, Mickey and Minnie were pictured on the front. Michael filled a kettle and put it on the stove, grabbing two more more mugs. 

"Is tea okay? It seems that Calum has drank the rest of the coffee, and failed to buy more," Michael spoke with a fond roll of his eyes, grabbing a few things from the cabinets and fridge. 

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine thanks, i prefer tea anyway," 

Luke was lying. He practically lived on Dunkin' donuts, but for some reason he felt utterly compelled to say something that he thought would please the boy. 

Michael grinned and put out a bag of chips for him and Luke to munch on. "Great, I'm just going to grab you a towel and something of Calum's to wear. I'll be right back," he spoke before he slipped down the hallway and into a room on the left. 

Luke ate a couple of chips and looked around at the pictures that were littered across the walls. Most of them were of Michael and a brown boy with curly hair and a bright smile, Luke vaguely wonders if this is Calum and if he and Michael were dating (he's hoping that they're not). 

Michael comes back a few minutes later with a a pile of clothes and a towel in one hand, and a small orange cat in the other. "Here," Michael says handing Luke the clothes and towel, "these should fit you pretty well. The bathroom is just down the hall, second door on the left."

Luke graciously takes the clothes, thanking Michael before making his way to the bathroom, quickly drying off and changing into the sweatpants and jumper that Michael gave him. He was right, the clothes fit him perfectly, and he felt much better now that he wasn't cold and wet. 

When Luke made his way back to the kitchen, Micheal was also changed out of his wet clothes, and into pajamas, and a beanie was adorned atop of this head. One foot was dangling off from where he sat on the counter, and the other was folded in his lap, an ice pack resting on it. The small orange cat was curled up next to him purring and, and Luke probably could have died from how cute the sight was. 

"The clothes fit real well, thank you," Luke spoke, sitting down at the bar stool in front of where Michael was sat. "Who's this?" Luke said, gently reaching out to stroke the purring cat in front of him. 

Michael smiled, "this is Gracie, Calum got her for my last birthday. She's the love of my life," he looked fondly at the small cat and smiled. 

Luke nodded softly, and bit his lip, "so uh, is Calum guy ya boyfriend?" As soon as the words left his lips Michael started giggling. "I don't know," Luke spoke, trying to defend himself, he felt a bit foolish. "You guys live together, and the way you were talking about him, and i mean jeez, Mike there's matching mugs on your counter," he finished, letting out a soft chuckle. 

Michael's laughter faded off a bit and he nudged Luke's thigh with his fuzzy-sock clad foot, "He's not my boyfriend Luke, he's my best friend. i met him when i was like 8 and we've been practically connected at the hip since then. I mean, he moved all the way from Washington state to Boston with me, if that's not a best friend then i don't know what is," Michael shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. 

Luke nodded a little bit and took a sip of his as well, trying to imagine what it must be like moving away from home. He's lived in Boston his entire life, and he can't imagine it being any other way. Hell, still goes to his mom's for dinner if he's feeling a bit homesick, and he lives 15 minutes away. 

"So how is your ankle feeling?" Luke said, shaking himself from his thoughts. 

"Numb. I think i've had the ice on too long," Michael giggled, picking up the ice pack and tossing it in the sink behind him. 

Michael slipped down off of the counter and hopped down onto one foot, using Luke's shoulders to steady himself as he inevitably stumbled.

"You wanna watch a movie or something, like until the rain lets up?" Michael asked, nervously pulling at his sleeves which were way too long for him. 

Luke bit his lip and thought it over. He really wanted to, but in all honesty, it was in his best interests to go home. He had a game tomorrow, and it was absolutely necessary that he did his best, he was hoping to win the rookie of the year award this year. Plus, he didn't want the entire city to hate him if he fucked up. 

"Im sorry, I would really love to, but i've got an important game tomorrow. I'm sure coach would have me by the balls if he found out i didn't do well because i was hanging out with some wicked cute boy the night before a game," Luke let out a soft chuckle as he saw Michael's cheeks turn pink. 

"I, uhm, it's okay, no worries," Michael got out, slightly flustered by the fact that Luke called him cute. 

Luke smiled at the cute boy as he stood up, looking down at him, "It really was a pleasure to have met you Michael," 

Michael smiled, looking up at Luke, "it was really lovely to have met you as well, thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it," he spoke, his green eyes searing into Luke's baby blues. 

"Is it bad i'm already thinking about when i get to see you again?" Luke asked, chuckling to himself. 

"Ask me for my number then," 

Luke cracked a grin and straightened his posture, pulling out his best one liner. "Hey pretty baby, what do you think a city boy like me would have to do to get your number?" 

The lilac haired boy bit back giggles and pushed some hair off of his forehead. 

"Hmm, i don't know. I don't usually give my number out to random people i meet."

Luke gently pulled Michael closer by his waist and smirked, his dimples now prominent. 

"What if I told you that i was real close with the left wing for the Bruins?"

Michael feigned excitement. 

"Oh, well i guess i just have to give you my number then." 

Luke started to lean in, ready to go for the kiss, when Michael abruptly grabbed his hand, turning it palm-up. 

"Well, I can't forget to give you my number, now can i?"

Luke let out a short laugh, leaning away from Michael as he wrote his number down on Luke's hand with a purple gel pen. 

The purple haired boy bit his lip in concentration as he drew a small heart next to where he left his number, and he grinned when he finished, capping the pen and tossing it carelessly onto the counter. 

"Ta-da," Michael mused, his cheeks pink and flushed as he let go of Luke's hand, taking a couple steps back. 

The blonde raised from his spot on the stool and smiled, "I promise i'll be in touch with you. I'd really love to see you again, sometime soon."

Michael nodded in agreement with the tall blonde, and led him back to his apartment door. 

"I'd love to see you again soon as well," Michael said as they both got to the door. 

Luke reached for the doorknob, opening the door, getting ready to exit. 

"I'll see you around Michael, make sure you take care of that ankle."

Just as Luke was about to close the door to leave, Michael quickly slipped past the door and over to him, placing his petite hands on Luke's broad shoulders, and raising himself on his tippy toes, planting a gentle kiss on the boy's warm cheek. 

"Thank you Luke," Michael said with a blush and a small smile, slipping back inside the apartment and gently closing the door. 

Luke was grinning like an idiot, and he swore that he felt his cheek tingling in the place that Michael's lips touched his skin. He was giddy and joyous as he walked down the stairs, taking them two at a time. And yeah, Luke was gonna call Michael, because if there was anything he wanted in the world, it was to see that boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please give feedback on weather you liked it or not, your input is greatly appreciated!! xx
> 
> my tumblr is lrhbabyblues if you guys wanna come follow me or send me some asks and stuff!


End file.
